Video content is provided from a content source to users through an access device (e.g., a set-top box) and/or directly to a display device (e.g., a television). The user may receive information including news and alerts provided within the video content while watching the video content. The provided information is not defined directly or indirectly by the user but is rather defined by an operator of the content source or an originator of the video content.